Lovesome
by bubukvanila
Summary: Tom dan Jerry-nya kampus akhirnya bersatu juga pada satu misi yang sama. Tapi mereka tidak sadar pada siapa hati mereka tertuju (Sehun - Luhan)
1. Bagian 1

**Sehun** terjaga kala merasakan sebuah tendangan diperutnya.

Tangannya mengucek sebelah mata sembari melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi—untungnya sekarang hari minggu, jadi ia tak perlu kelabakan untuk pergi ke kampus. Kerjapannya terhenti kala mendapati sosok tertidur di sampingnya.

Bertelanjang, mendengkur keras, terdapat liur di sekitar pipi, bercak merah di dada dan—apa?

Lelaki berparas lumayan itu segera bangkit dan meringis kecil kala mendapati dirinya pun sama halnya seperti lelaki yang tengah tidur tersebut: bertelanjang, bedanya sepanjang penglihatan tidak terdapat bekas ciuman aneh di sekitar kulitnya. Maka dengan penuh kepanikan, di goyangkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dengan brutal.

"Hei, bangun, kijang, bangun!" lelaki tersebut masih tetap pada petualangan mimpi bahkan membalas Sehun dengan dengkuran lebih keras "Bangun Luhan!"

 _Bruk_

"Apa sih?" balas Luhan kesal dengan manik masih tertutup rapat. Terang saja siapa yang tidak geram ditendang sehingga terjatuh dari kasur hingga membuat tidur nyamanmu terganggu dan bokongmu sakit? Luhan akan memukul balik Sehun jika lelaki itu tidak memberi tatapan kejut.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti kotoran eoh? Dan kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" Sehun mengangkat perlahan satu telunjuk mengarah ke Luhan. Si lelaki berparas feminim itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan dongkol "Ada apa memangnya denganku—sial."

Sehun terlihat pucat, tangannya menarik bantal untuk menutupi perut atletisnya seakan tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang bercecer di lantai "Sungguh aku tidak ingat sama sekali semalam aku melakukan apa, kupikir itu bukan perbuatan _ku."_

Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan pancaran kilatan mematikan "Kita minum sampai tidak sadar diri—" lelaki itu berusaha mengeratkan selimutnya dan berupaya berdiri. Namun ada rasa linu disekitar bokongnya; ia yakin bukan rasa ngilu akibat di dorong si Oh bodoh itu, melainkan suatu titik dimana pusat _nya_ sangat _nyeri._ Sehun melihatnya takut.

"Begini, Lu. Kondisi hormon orang saat mabuk akan meningkat hampir delapan puluh persen, apalagi di ruang kamar dan hanya terdapat berdua dengan orang lainnya. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Ini kecelakaan! Aku tentu saja tidak menginginkannya! Apalagi kau juga bukan Baekhyun—"

"Persetan dengan Baekhyun!" Luhan mencekik Sehun setelah membiarkan bokongnya tambah perih kala ia paksakan jalan untuk repot membunuh _partner_ nya itu "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu sekarang eoh? Aku bahkan ingin mati saja karena rasanya—ah, ini gila! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan hampir terjungkal kala Sehun berhasil menepisnya dan lelaki itu menatapnya tak mau kalah "Seharusnya juga kau menolakku semalam bukan? Peminum hebat apanya? Kau bahkan lebih dulu mabuk daripadaku!"

"Karena semalam aku lelah, jadinya aku tidak kuat!" belanya malah membuat Sehun mendengus mengejek.

"Mana bisa begitu? Jujur sajalah—"

' _Yuhuuuu~ Luhan buka pintunya! Aku bawa cd game terbaru untuk kita mainkan!'_

Usai teriakan membahana dan ketukan pintu di apartemennya, keduanya terpaku; Luhan membolakan manik seketika dan Sehun pun sama halnya. Setelah beberapa pukulan kembali menggema, lelaki berparas rupawan itu membuka mulutnya.

"Itu siapa? Tamu tetanggamu kan?" Luhan segera mencari pakaiannya yang menumpuk dengan _jeans_ milik Sehun namun segera dicegat oleh lelaki itu "Lepas! Itu Jongdae!"

"Sialan." Setelahnya kedua manusia berjenis kelamin sama itu sibuk menyebar untuk mencari pakaian layak mereka. Bahkan Luhan melupakan rasa sakit di bokongnya. Sedangkan Sehun mengerutu aneh "Ya ampun, kita sungguhan melakukannya! Pinggangku rasanya remuk sekali."

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat pakai bajumu bodoh!" lengking Luhan kesal.

[]

"Seingatku hubungan kalian cukup buruk. Tumben sekali kau menginap disini Sehun a?"

Luhan merotasikan maniknya malas saat meletakkan satu kaleng _soft drink_ di hadapan Jongdae. Ia menempatkan tubuhnya di bagian sofa kosong samping Sehun dengan hati-hati. Diraihnya toples berisi kacang lalu memakannya secara bar-bar.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan makalah untuk kelas Dosen Koo." Jongdae mengernyitkan dahi disela tegukan minuman karbonasi "Eh, bukannya kau sudah mengumpulkan bersamaku dan Junmyeon ya? "

"UHUK.. UHUK!"

Sehun menghela nafas dan dengan malas memberikan tepukan di punggung sempit Luhan yang tersedak kacang dan menatapnya penuh delikan, lalu mewakili lelaki itu dengan jawaban datar namun penuh panik di hati "Benar, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan sendiri. Jadi aku minta bantuannya."

Anggukan mengerti Jongdae setidaknya membuat keduanya dapat menghela nafas lega secara diam.

Namun, tentu saja ketenangan tersebut tidak bertahan lama.

"Semalam habis minum ya?" Sehun merasakan atmosfer mulai kembali waspada, Luhan nampak ragu mengeluarkan jawaban "Kenapa?"

"Kau bau _soju._ Di lehermu ada apa Hun?" Sehun segera meraba tempat arahan pandangan Jongdae dengan Luhan yang menatapnya panik hingga tak dapat disembunyikan lagi "Memang ada apa di leherku?"

"Itu, ada noda merah." Jongdae mendekati Sehun dengan tubuh melewati meja milik Luhan namun lelaki itu memilih menjauh. Ia merutuki dirinya akibat tak mengecek keseluruhan tubuhnya juga. Lelaki berwajah dengan bentuk unik itu tiba-tiba saja menggagetkan kedua orang didepannya dengan pekikan tertahan yang ditutup tangan dan pandangan bergantian ke Luhan dan Sehun tidak percaya "Astaga! Jangan katakan kalau kalian—"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya keras karena dia baru percaya bahwa 'bangkai yang di sembunyikan tercium juga baunya' sedangkan Sehun sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuat Jongdae menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah traktiran makan di kantin kampus selama seminggu di kala dompetnya yang meronta minta di isi uang.

"—kalian ke bar dan bersenang-senang dengan para gadis seksi?!"

Dewi fortuna pastilah tengah memihak kepada keduanya. Sehun sampai ingin berteriak karena tidak jadi merelakan uangnya dan Luhan ingin menendang apapun untuk merayakan kesenangannya.

"Terserahmu saja." jawab Luhan dengan kaki yang kini dilipat santai dan mengerlingkan mata sekilas ke arah Sehun -yang dibalas ilustrasi mual bohongan.

[]

Sehun dan Luhan bukan sahabat. Apalagi teman baik. Mereka berdua layaknya kucing dan anjing; mereka bermusuhan.

Entah alasan apa yang membuat mereka beradu argumen bila dibiarkan berpapasan di lorong kampus, mendebatkan hal tidak penting terhadap rasa _tteokbokki_ di persimpangan jalan dan menggunjing satu sama lain. Itu sudah terjadi setelah mereka bertabrakan di taman kampus pada semester satu; dimana Sehun tengah meminum _bubble tea_ favoritnya lalu terjatuh karena hal itu dan Luhan tengah akan memakai kacamata bacanya namun benda tersebut harus rusak karena terinjak oleh kaki si penabrak tak tahu diri. Dari situlah mereka telah melabelkan untuk saling membenci. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tentu tahu julukan mereka yakni 'Tom dan Jerry'

Mereka tidak lagi mengucap kata menyinggung satu sama lain, mereka juga bisa akur kalau duduk berhadapan, mereka _terpaksa_ bersatu karena suatu hal yang tidak pernah orang lain pikirkan sebelumnya.

Sehun dan Luhan merubah sandang 'saling membenci' untuk sementara karena suatu hal, di suatu hari Sabtu pada bulan September, mereka telah bersatu.

[]

 _Empat bulan yang lalu..._

Luhan mengarahkan teropong sesuai objek di pintu masuk mall yang berjarak lebih kurang enam puluh meter. Tubuh mungilnya berlindung pada pilar besar agar tidak tertangkap basah. Bibirnya berdecak keras kala dua orang yang merupakan objeknya itu telah menghilang dari sana.

"Bedebah." kakinya berjalan cepat -padahal ia ingin berlari tetapi tak ingin menjadi buah bibir orang sekitar dan menganggapnya pencopet lalu meletakkan teropong asal di ransel. Matanya segera menelusuri tempat yang sangat ramai itu dan segera menerobos kerumunan kala mendapati sosok gadis bersurai cantik hingga radar Luhan dengan gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan lelaki berpakaian necis. Ada bunyi _kretek_ di dalam hatinya, namun tahu resikonya seperti ini Luhan segera mengesampingkan perasaan itu dan kembali mengekori. Sampai pasangan tersebut terhenti pada suatu gerai es krim, langkah Luhan pun terhenti pula. Interaksi khas pasangan terjadi di antara keduanya; dimana sang gadis kesayangan Luhan dengan usil nampak bermain-main dengan eskrim ke wajah si lelaki dan sang lelaki mengacak surai si gadis penuh sayang.

Rasa ingin menyerah muncul di otak Luhan. Namun, kini ia sudah jauh. Dirinya sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti. Dia menyukai seorang gadis yang telah memiliki kekasih. Jadi inilah resikonya.

Kembali bertekad untuk melanjutkan semuanya, Luhan kembali berjalan mengikuti sepasang kekasih tersebut. Ada canda dan tawa di antara kedua insan itu, tetapi Luhan tak akan menyerah. Dirinya percaya keajaiban cinta itu ada. Makanya ia dengan segala tekanan batin melakukan ini.

Keduanya kini memasuki suatu restoran populer dan Luhan harus menghentikan lajunya -bukan karena ia tidak dapat membeli makanan yang disediakan di tempat makan yang terkenal akan harga yang cukup menguras kantong, tetapi dia sudah mempunyai perarturan sendiri untuk tetap jaga jarak di situasi seperti ini. Maka yang Luhan kini lakukan adalah berdiri diam bak orang bodoh dan memperhatikan mereka yang terlihat penuh cinta.

"Chaeyeon, seandainya kau tahu.." ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kakinya dibawa mundur dua langkah namun karena tidak melihat keadaan, Luhan menabrak lelaki tinggi di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan." maafnya sembari membungkuk sopan. Ia segera membalikan tubuh ke arah restoran dengan perasaan sedkit kesal lantaran tak ada satu jawaban basa-basi dari lelaki yang ia tabrak. Benar-benar sombong, pikirnya.

"Ternyata kau kijang."

Mendengar tuturan yang biasa ia dapatkan di kampus dan suara orang yang Luhan benci, lelaki mungil itu segera berhadapan lagi ke arah lelaki tinggi itu dan terbelalak kaget "Ka-kau kenapa disini? Katakan kalau kau tak menguntitku, bocah!"

Sehun mendecak dan segera menetap tajam Luhan "Memang tidak. Untuk apa aku membuang semua waktuku untuk mengikutimu huh? Yang pantas disebut bocah itu kau, pendek!"

Luhan merasa terbakar segera mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk memukul kepala lelaki sinting itu "Ya sialan! Aku tingg-"

"Bisa diam tidak?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena Sehun biasanya akan membalasnya pula, namun kini lelaki bodoh itu nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terarah pada suatu tempat. Dengan iseng, lelaki keturunan Tiongkok itu melirik dan membulatkan matanya hingga akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Ja-jangan katakan kalau kau tengah menyorot Chaeyeon dan Baekhyun?" tuturan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun terkejut, tetapi dengan segera ia menanggapi dengan santai.

"Tepatnya hanya Baekhyun." Bukannya kembali ke posisi semula, Luhan makin menjadi dengan mendorong sebelah bahu Sehun.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun? Kau _ga-_ hmmppft!" Sehun segera menutup mulut cerewet Luhan dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun dan aku memang _belok,_ jadi diamlah _."_ Luhan menepuk tangan besar Sehun menyuruhnya untuk melepaskannya. Setelah permintaannya dituruti, Luhan segera mengusap bibirnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Baguslah, kukira kau menyukai Chaeyeon. Bisa _mampus_ aku kalau ada saingan baru." Sehun terkekeh dan membuat Luhan tambah kesal.

"Kau, si kijang jadi-jadian, berani suka dengan Jung Chaeyeon?" Sehun kali ini tidak dapat menahan tawanya "Astaga, aku dapat membayangkan kalau kau dan Chaeyeon berpacaran, semua orang menganggap kalian lesbi."

Luhan segera menjawab dengan bersungut "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Oh bodoh? Kau bahkan _gay!"_ Sehun mengangguk tampak tak terpancing "Setidaknya aku tampan dan Baekhyun imut. Kami akan menjadi _the best couple_ mengalahkan SongSong _couple._ _Wleeeee!"_

Mendapatkan ledekan seperti itu, Luhan segera mencubit lengan Sehun yang keras sehingga sang empunya meringis sakit "Ya kau!"

Setelahnya keterdiaman menghampiri dengan Luhan kembali memerhatikan Chaeyeon—sang pujaan hati tengah menyuapi makanan ke sang kekasih yaitu Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun masih mengelus lengannya dan merutuk kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang dari otaknya yang _sangat_ berguna. Manik indahnya melihat ke arah Chaeyeon, bergulir ke arah Baekhyun dan berhenti pada Sehun. Sang objek terakhir membalas dengan tatapan bingung "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Baru sadar kalau aku ini memang tampan?"

"Aku. Punya. Ide!" ucap Luhan secara putus-putus dan riang. Karena itulah Sehun bergidik ngeri dan menganggap lelaki tersebut mempunyai penyakit kejiwaan bipolar "Kau pasti ingin Baekhyun putus dan kau menjadi kekasihnya bukan?"

"Ya iyalah." balas _songong_ Sehun yang membuat Luhan menahan diri untuk tak memukul kepala anak itu untuk menjalani sebuah misi.

"Kalau begitu, selamat!" Satu tangan terulur di depan wajah Sehun yang menatapnya aneh "Kita akan menjadi _partner_ untuk membuat misi yaitu membuat mereka putus dan kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita cintai!"

"Apa-apaan itu?' Ilfil Sehun tetapi lelaki itu menerima jabatan Luhan dan mereka telah berada pada satu tujuan yang sama.

Chaeyeon adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Luhan jatuh cinta pada Chaeyeon dan ingin memilikinya. Sehun juga sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun dan ingin menjadikannya kekasih.

Pada akhirnya mereka akan bersatu untuk sebuah perjuangan yang _sama._

[]

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mengepel lantai untuk melirik Luhan yang sedang membawa sprei kasur _bekas_ semalam "Mengapa kau bisa menyukai Jung Chaeyeon?"

"Ingin tahu sekali? Ya ampun, baunya menjijikan sekali! Aku buang sajalah!" Luhan mengubah tujuannya dari kamar mandi ke dapur untuk mencari kantung plastik besar dan membungkus kain itu sambil memencet hidup dengan kedua jari dan terus meringis sehingga Sehun yang melihatnya bergumam 'bodoh'.

"Chaeyeon kan berada di fakultas yang berbeda, ah aku tahu!" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah kesulitan dan tangannya masih mengenggam gagang pel erat. Lelaki berparas feminin itu berusaha tidak mengeluarkan tinju ke wajah Sehun yang kini menampilkan raut penuh ledekkan untuknya.

"Jangan bilang, kau menyukainya saat kau menabraknya hingga terjatuh didepan toilet?" Luhan berdecak keras sembari mengikat kuat kantung plastik tersebut menggunakan tali "Memang sangat jelas tertulis di dahiku ya?"

Sehun mendengus keras dan melipat kedua tangan di dada dan bersandar pada lemari pendingin "Bodoh. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku yang mendorongmu sampai jatuh tertimpa Chaeyeon. Ya ampun, kalau jadi kau sih aku sangat malu dan tidak berani menyukainya."

" _Ya!_ Sana bersihkan lantai di kamarku! Jangan lupa tambahkan pewanginya! Ah aku benci bau persetubuhan!" ucapnya semakin mencicit di akhir kata. Sehun hanya dapat meringis. _Bagaimana dapat melakukannya semalam? Gila_ pikirnya.

[]

Keesokan hari yang tak kalah menyebalkan datang. Luhan membawa kopi panas lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kantin yang lenggang bersamaan dengan Jongdae dan Yixing di hadapannya.

"Kalian tahu? Dosen Yoon sangat menyebalkan." Buka Yixing dengan tangan membuka plastik _onigiri_ dengan tak semangat "Dia menyuruhku merangkum lima bab kuliah yang akan datang karena aku telat mengumpulkan tugasnya."

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan seenak jidatmu kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya, Yixing." jawab Luhan sembari mencomot kentang goreng Jongdae yang tengah mencolek saus dari satu potongan "Benar, masih _mending_ kau disuruh rangkum. Kenal Hwang Minhyun, jurusan Komunikasi semester dua? Dia bahkan disuruh membersihkan semua toilet di lantai tiga!"

"Sadis sekali." Luhan menyeruput kopinya pelan sembari membuka aplikasi _game online_ dengan antusias. Maklum saja, ia baru naik satu level.

Keterdiaman menyapa mereka; Luhan fokus pada ponsel, Jongdae membalik halaman untuk membaca sekilas materi di kelas siangnya nanti sembari memakan kentang; Yixing melamun dan bernapas.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak menyicil rangkumanmu dari sekarang Xing _ah?"_ Ucap Jongdae membuat kesadaran yang di ajak bicara tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Eh, benar juga. Aku perlu ke perpustakaan dulu." Luhan mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggeleng dalam diam dan fokus pada layar ponselnya. Dasar Yixing.

Permainannya akan segera mulai dalam hitungan dua detik bila saja sebuah pesan masuk tidak membuat getaran menyebalkan. Dengan segera ia abaikan saja pesan itu, tidak peduli pada siapa pengirim dan isi pesan yang bisa saja penting. Baru saja mulai permainannya, Luhan harus di buat bersabar kembali akibat berkali-kali pula pesan muncul dan membuat layar ponselnya bertulis ' _game over'_ dengan tulisan tebal.

"Sialan." Tangannya menekan notifikasi pesan lalu sebuah teks dari 'Keparat Oh' muncul tiga kali.

' **Ruang teater. Sekarang.' (14:02)**

 **'Aku akan menyebarkan ke semua temanku kalau kau mempunyai boneka hello kitty di kamarmu jika tidak datang sekarang juga!' (14:04)**

 **'Ini perihal misi kita, bodoh!' (14:10)**

"Aku pergi." Luhan bangkit sembari memasukkan ponsel di saku lalu mencomot kembali kentang goreng Jongdae yang tengah kebingungan dan teriakan Yixing membuatnya segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Mau kemana Lu? Aku ikut!" Luhan melambai dan menjawab pelan di radius tujuh meter "Ke toilet!"

"Ck! Paling mau transfer alam." Yixing menatap Jongdae yang kini meminum jusnya "Lho transfer kok di toilet?"

Jongdae menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Yixing dengan senyum yang dipaksakan "Anggap aku tidak berkata seperti itu, oke? Ayo kita ke pergi!"

[]

Sehun mengetuk ujung kaki dengan bosan sehingga suara sepatunya cukup bergema di ruang kosong nan besar tempat kini ia berada.

Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dengan manik yang selalu mencuri ke arah jam dinding, lalu berdecak kesal kala 'kijang bodoh' belum menampakkan hidung juga. Tangannya akan men _dial_ nomor ponsel dengan kesal bila suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti berlari dan nafas yang memburu muncul di daun pintu ruang teater.

"Kau selalu saja mendadak. Bisa merencanakannya tidak sih?" kesal Luhan dengan wajah penuh bete, Sehun pun tak kalah kesal.

 _"_ Kau ini niat tidak sih membuat mereka pisah? Lagi pula salahkan saja Jongin yang baru memberi tahuku kalau mereka akan pergi nonton bioskop!" Sehun merogoh sesuatu di ransel sedangkan Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang jadwal mereka nonton?" Sebuah lemparan mantel berwarna krem berukuran besar dan lebar mampir di wajah Luhan "YA! Kau ini kenapa sih, bodoh?"

Sehun membuka bungkus permen karet dengan santai, berbanding balik dengan Luhan yang terlihat memerah akibat emosi "Kau mau kita menguntit mereka dengan pakaian seperti itu? Dasar norak!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku?" ujarnya merasa tidak aneh dengan sweter berwarna _soft pink_ dan sablon bergambar Goofy—anjing milik Mickey Mouse itu padahal terlihat lucu menurutnya.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena tadinya aku ingin meminjam wig panjang dan mini dress ke Yeri untuk kau pakai!" tukas Sehun sembari berjalan menuju keluar ruangan dengan Luhan yang membulatkan penglihatan dengan kesal.

"Kau gila?!" katanya setelah berlari menyamakan langkah dengan musuh yang menjadi _partner_ sementaranya, Sehun memasang topi di kepala lalu menatapnya sinis "Makanya pakai saja!"

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengerucutkan bibir lalu menggunakan mantel tersebut hingga tubuh kurusnya tenggelam oleh balutan pakaian yang sangat cocok di gunakan di musim semi saat ini "Kapan aku akan mengembalikannya ke Yeri?"

"Apa?" balas malas Sehun sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ini yang kau beri."

Sehun menghentikan langkah kala menemukan motor _trill-_ nyalalu menyodor asal helm untuk Luhan "Itu punyaku."

Luhan merespon dengan berdecih "Kalau bukan karena Chaeyeon, ku bersumpah tidak sudi memakainya."

"Kalau bukan Baekhyunku sayang, aku juga tak mau memberikannya padamu."

Tanpa memperpanjang perdebatan tersebut, Sehun memilih untuk membawa motornya pergi dari kampus untuk pergi ke tempat sosok yang dikasihinya berada setelah Luhan baru saja duduk di jok motornya.

[]

Kedua pasang kaki tersebut melangkah beriring dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Luhan menelisik seluruh sudut tempat pembelian tiket dengan kacamata bulat bertengger pada hidung, masker hanya menutupi mulut dan _beanie_ terlekat di kepala. Sedangkan Sehun sama halnya; tetapi lelaki tinggi tersebut memilih kacamata hitam dan topi sebagai perbedaannya.

Tepukan keras di tangan Sehun mampir kala Luhan menemukan sesuatu di antara antrean pembelian tiket "Mereka sedang membeli tiket!"

"Dimana?" pertanyaan itu belum terjawab karena Sehun telah di tarik lebih dulu oleh si mungil Luhan yang anehnya punya kekuatan yang boleh juga. Kini keduanya telah menjadi salah satu orang yang mengantre.

"Mereka paling depan! Ah sial!" bisik Luhan kesal. Bibirnya menghitung beberapa orang yang harus di lalui. Lima orang. Bisa-bisa mereka kehilangan jejak!

Sehun melipat tangan angkuh, lalu menatap sinis Luhan "Makanya kalau kubilang pergi kau harus segera patuhi perintahku!"

"Bisa diam tidak!?" pekikan tertahan Luhan tak ayal mendapat atensi orang di depannya yang sama mengantre pula. Dengan cepat keduanya berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa malu.

"Kau yang harusnya tutup mulut. Bagaimana jika kita ketahuan Baekhyun dan Chaeyeon karena kelakuan bodohmu itu?" tutur Sehun sambil menatap kepergian pasangan yang menjadi 'misi' mereka pergi ke studio berangka tiga. Luhan mendengus keras.

"Introspeksi diri sebelum—"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara interupsi sosok wanita mampir di telinga mereka. Lalu kemudian suara dehaman muncul lagi untuk menghilangkan malu akibat mereka baru menyadari bahwa telah berada tepat di depan meja pembelian tiket.

"Begini," Luhan menaruh tangannya di meja lalu menatap serius pada petugas tiket yang merupakan seorang wanita "Apa Anda ingat tiket film yang dibeli oleh pasangan kekasih tadi?"

Petugas tiket tersebut mendengung sembari berpikir "Yang mana ya?"

Sehun menghela nafas keras. Mengapa punya musuh yang kini terperangkap sebagai tim bodoh sekali sih? "Film di studio tiga, kami pesan tiketnya."

Luhan menjentikkan jemarinya sembari menatap bingung lelaki disampingnya "Maksudku itu!"

"Oh baik—"

"Kursi C nomor 14." ujar Sehun cepat. Ia telah tahu tempat favorit yang di tempati pasangan yang menjadi misi mereka berada dua di bawah kursi pilihannya. Sedangkan Luhan tampak menimang sebentar.

"Aku kursi D nomor 9!" Bukan segera melakukan pekerjaannya, petugas tiket itu hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf sekali, kursi kosong tersisa dua. Di kursi D." Sehun tampak tak suka dengan pernyataan itu sedang Luhan mengangguk tidak masalah.

"Kalau begitu tidak ja—"

"Kami memesannya. Dua kursi itu." perintah Luhan nyatanya membuat jitakan singgah di kepala. Sebelum meringis protes, Sehun telah melancarkan tatapan mematikan.

"Aku tidak mau satu deret denganmu!"

"Terserah." Tiket telah berada di tangan, Luhan menatapnya bagai emas "Kau pikir aku mau? Ini adalah keterpaksaan!"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Di raihnya tiket dari genggaman si kijang lalu membelalakkan maniknya kala menemukan sesuatu yang sumpah, ia tidak sukai di situasi ini.

" _For god sake,_ kita bersebelahan?" Sehun mendecak kesal lalu memperhatikan Luhan yang malah pergi ke _popcorn stan_ "Aku membenci ini."

Dibawa pula kakinya menuju tujuan dimana Luhan berada, lelaki tersebut malah sedang meletakan tangan di atas etalase dan bergumam kecil hingga membuat Sehun makin mendidih.

"— _salty popcorn_ atau YA!" Luhan melepas keras tangan Sehun karena menyeret belakang mantel yang tengah dikenakannya. Keduanya bersibobrok tajam.

"Kau pikir kita sedang kencan hingga membelinya eoh? Ayo cepat masuk!" ucap Sehun sambil menahan amarah akibat masih punya malu, sedangkan Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Kata siapa kita sedang kencan? Aku membeli _popcorn_ karena punya ide!"

"Memang apa yang kau rencanakan? Kalau maksudmu—" tuturan tersebut terhenti saat Luhan membisikkan sesuatu di satu telinga Sehun. Jinjitan lelaki mungil nan cantik tersebut tahunya membuat orang lain memandangnya lucu. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun yang menampilkan raut serius lalu ber-ooh-ria akibat pernyataan kijang di sampingnya.

Luhan melepas bahu Sehun yang sebelumnya menjadi tumpuan dirinya lalu menatap lelaki tinggi di depannya dengan kesal "Masih mau marah?"

"Sudah sana cepat. Kita harus pergi. Kalau perlu beli dengan ukuran _big."_ titah Sehun dengan menunjuk _stan_ tersebut menggunakan rahang tegasnya seperti seorang bos. Sedangkan Luhan tidak dapat menahan untuk menggerutu.

[]

Sehun membuka topi untuk sekadar merapihkan rambutnya setelah menduduki kursi bioskop dengan film yang telah terputar sepuluh menit lalu. Nafasnya tersengal akibat harus menghindari pusat perhatian pada seluruh mata termasuk Baekhyun dan Chaeyeon dengan berlari kecil. Tapi tetap saja, orang-orang itu memandangnya aneh. Wajar sih, siapa juga yang mau menonton film dengan kacamata hitam? Seorang aktor pun tak akan melakukan hal itu.

Omong-omong, Sehun tidak sendiri yang menetralkan nafas. Si kijang bodoh; Luhan, membuka kacamata dan syal yang melilit sampai menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Kota bahkan duduk berdampingan, aku bisa gila!" protesnya entah pada siapa. Sehun memejamkan manik berusaha sabar.

"Diam. Jaga _image._ " Luhan yang mendapat peringatan itu segera mengatup kedua belah bibirnya dan melirik pasangan kekasih yang menjadi tujuan mereka kesini dengan takut. Nyatanya, Chaeyeon dan Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di depan barisan kursinya tengah sangat fokus dengan film yang ia tidak pedulikan.

"Dengar," Sehun membisik di satu telinga Luhan yang sedang fokus menatap layar lebar didepan dan menerka film apa yang sebenarnya mereka tonton "Kau boleh melakukannya saat mereka melakukan hal yang tak kusuka."

"Kita tak suka, ralat." santainya sambil meraup beberapa berondong lalu mengunyahnya antusias, Sehun segera menepuk tangan Luhan yang akan mengambil makanan ringan khas jagung itu.

"Ini bukan untukmu, Kijang rakus." Luhan hanya dapat melipat tangan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan Sehun terus meneliti.

Sampai pada saat Baekhyun mencoba merangkul Chaeyeon saat seisi bioskop tertawa akibat adegan lucu di layar sana, Luhan tak perlu melihat kode yang diberi Sehun untuk segera mengambil satu _popcorn_ dan melemparnya sehingga membuat keduanya terpaku lalu melepaskan diri. Sehun segera menurunkan lidah topi dan Luhan makin mengeratkan soalnya kala pasangan yang hendak mereka pisahkan tampak terganggu dengan mencari pelaku ke segala penjuru arah.

Pukulan kedua dilakukan Sehun kala Chaeyeon yang mencoba meletakkan kepala di satu bahu Baekhyun hingga membuat sang gadis hampir menampilkan raut kesalnya. Sehun menahan tawanya dan meringis kala Luhan menendang tulang keringnya secara spontan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, bodoh?" peliknya tertahan kala Luhan menatapnya sinis "Sudah puas membuat Chaeyeon-ku marah?"

Sehun memutar matanya jengah. Tujuan mereka disini kan untung menganggu mereka.

Luhan yang _baper_ pun segera melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya dengan melempar _popcorn_ secara bertubi-tubi hingga membuat Sehun mencubit satu tangan si Kijang yang bebas. Mereka bisa ketauan dan menjadi pusat perhatian seisi bioskop jika Si Bodoh Luhan melakukan seperti itu!

"Aa! Lepas!" ucapnya terpaksa terhenti kala Baekhyun dengan air muka yang terlihat sangat kesal melihat ke arah mereka, namun tidak melakukan apapun dan berbisik dengan sang kekasih lalu memilih mengajak pergi Chaeyeon keluar dari studio.

Lalu keduanya terpaku.

"Apa kita berhasil?" Sehun segera melepaskan kacamatanya dan melirik Luhan yang tengah berbinar disamping. Tangannya terlipat di dada dengan santai.

"Boleh juga caramu itu, Kijang."

Tangan Luhan mengepal di depan wajah Sehun, hingga membuat lelaki berwajah datar itu melakukan hal yang sama dan mempertemukan kepalan tangannya yang besar menuju si kepalan kecil. Lalu keduanya saling berucap;

" _Yeah!_ "

[]

Keakuran yang terjadi sebelumnya tidak bertahan lama.

Sehun segera merutuki kebodohannya karena bukan segera melakukan hal yang Baekhyun lakukan; pergi dari studio bioskop tetapi malah menonton film bersama Luhan sampai habis. Sedangkan si mungil yang kini melepas syal dan makin terlihat tenggelam di mantel milik Sehun hanya dapat mengernyit alis.

"Kau juga seharusnya mengingatkanku! Sekarang apa? Kita ketinggalan jejak mereka!" Sehun menghentikan laju kakinya untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berada di belakangnya, sang lawan bicara mengangkat wajahnya untuk segera membela diri.

"Aku berhak menonton filmnya sampai selesai, karena tiket bioskop aku yang beli! Oh, jangan lupa dengan _popcorn-_ nya!" Sehun mendengus kesal dan melangkah lebih maju untuk bermain mata tajam ke arah si rival.

"Hanya karena itu? Baiklah! Aku akan menggantikannya sekalian dengan _popcorn!_ Kau pikir kita sedang berkencan—"

"Apa ada yang berkata 'kencan'?" sosok wanita dengan potongan rambut sebahu tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa diharapkan dengan senyum penuh harap. Keduanya segera menghentikan 'mari-beradu-mulut' untuk sekadar menggeleng. Si wanita menatap mereka jahil.

"Kalian adalah pasangan yang beruntung karena dapat kutemukan saat ini!" ujar wanita itu riang namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya muram "Tapi sayang sekali kalian sedang bertengkar."

Sehun tentu saja segera melambaikan tangan tak setuju "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, Nona. Ka—"

"Kami mempunyai acara untuk para pasangan. Ada _doorprize_ perjalanan liburan bersama pasangan tiga hari dua malam ke Pulau Nami!"

Sehun bersiap kembali mengelak jika Luhan tidak mengapit tangannya antusias.

"Sungguh? Ah, kita harus berpartisipasi, sayang." ucap Luhan hingga membuat Sehun membukakan pandangannya dan menatap penuh arti 'kau gila?' yang tak dihiraukan si mungil.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, Tuan-tuan." Luhan segera mengangguk lucu dan berjalan mengikuti si wanita. Belum kakinya melangkah, Sehun menarik tangannya kesal.

"Akal sehatmu sudah hilang?" Tutur Sehun mendapat respon gelengan.

"Ini kesempatan emas, oke?" Setelahnya Sehun mati-matian menahan diri dari tarikan Luhan yang ternyata cukup kuat untuk menyeretnya.

"Aku bisa gila! #1$*18 (*?!"

[]

Sehun berharap ia mati saja daripada melakukan hal yang memalukan dan menjadi tontonan hampir setengah pengunjung _mall._

Harus menahan si Bodoh Luhan yang kini berdiri di pahanya selama satu menit; atau kalau tidak dapat menahan si _cungkring_ itu sampai pasangan lain gugur.

Dan kini sudah tersisa tiga pasangan yang masih bertahan. Termasuk mereka.

"Persaingan semakin ketat bukan?" ujar riang MC merupakan wanita yang menghasut Sehun dan Luhan untuk ikut bermain "Mari kita lihat siapa yang dapat bertahan? Ayo kita semangati para pasangan yang berbahagia ini dengan teriakan _fighting!_ Satu, dua, tiga _fighting!_ "

Sehun berpikir akan mendorong Luhan karena lelaki itu malah tertawa lebar hingga kerutan di masing sudut matanya muncul dan bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana bisa ia dapat melakukan hal itu saat dirinya mati-matian menjaga keseimbangan?

Suara teriakan dari penonton dan tepukkan tangan membuat Sehun terkejut. Sebelum memastikan keadaan sekitar, Luhan telah menatapnya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kita berhasil, bodoh."

[]

Jongin tengah menyeruput kopi kalengnya kala pandangannya menangkap Sehun tengah duduk sambil menahan sakit diwajahnya.

" _Hey bro._ " Sehun tak menanggapi, Jongin makin bingung " _Are u okay?_ "

"Ck, bisa diam tidak?!" bukan jawaban yang dapat menenangkan hati, Sehun malah membalas ketus hingga buat kekesalan di hati. Tangannya terus memukul kakinya dari atas hingga bawah. Jongin makin penasaran.

"Kau ketahuan Baekhyun saat menguntit kemarin ya?" gelengan kepala ditujukkan untuk Jongin yang kini menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tak gatal "Lalu mengapa kau terlihat menyedihkan begini?"

Sehun menyempatkan meminum soda miliknya lalu menatap datar ke sang sohib "Ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu."

"Oh _c'mon dude!_ " kata Jongin sambil memukul lengan Sehun, yang diajak bercanda malah melayangkan tatapan sinis "Sejak kapan kau belajar _menahan_ huh?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Nafasnya dibuang secara kasar kala mendapati sosok yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur secara tenang semalam itu berada di ujung koridor kampus yang mengarah langsung ke kantin—tempatnya kini berada. Luhan segera mengangkat tangan sok asik—bagi Sehun lalu menghampirinya.

"Hai Jongin!" Yang disapa segera tersenyum ramah. Sehun makin muak saja.

"Aku tidak dapat pergi dari sini karena kakiku rasanya sudah lepas." Luhan melihatnya tak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Tapi kemarin itu menyenangkan _kok_." tatapan tajam yang diberi Sehun nyatanya tak membuat Luhan tersadar. Jongin makin tertarik dengan topik obrolan kedua musuh ini sampai harus menopang sebagian wajah dengan satu tangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja obrolan manisnya, kawan! Anggap saja aku tidak ada!" Sehun akan melemparkan kaleng bekas minumnya ke Jongin namun Luhan lebih dulu memotong.

"Ternyata bingkisan hadiahnya ada dua; ini untukmu." jelasnya sembari mengeluarkan baju yang masih terlapis plastik. Baju dengan warna hitam itu segera menarik perhatian Jongin untuk membuka segel plastik dan tertawa keras kala menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu disana.

"Aku memilihkanmu yang itu karena aku tidak suka ada gambar hati _pink_ nya, terlalu kekanakan." tutur Luhan malah membuat Sehun emosi. Segera saja tangannya menarik kaus yang menjadi objek tawa Jongin lalu melempar ke arah Luhan.

"Aku tak butuh barang rongsokan seperti itu." Jongin yang masih menetralkan gelak tawanya segera meraih kaus yang terlempar dan kembali membalikkannya ke pemilik.

"Oh ayolah jangan begitu, Hun! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian tapi yang kutahu, Luhan juga akan marah kalau kau menolaknya. Benarkan?" Luhan melempar tatapan datar ke Sehun sebelum pergi dari sana.

"Apa dia sedang Hari Merah? Kenapa sensi sekali—oh, kau juga ya?" Sehun tak mempedulikan ucapan Jongin dan dengan kasar meraih kaus atas bingkisan hadiah yang kemarin mereka menangkan.

Jongin yang nampak tercampakan mematung sebentar sebelum menghela nafas pelan.

"Mereka sungguh tak terduga."

[]

Luhan melempar asal tas ransel ke meja hingga fokus Yixing yang sebelumnya mengarah pada buku catatannya segera berpindah ke lelaki berdarah Tionghoa tersebut.

"Lulu? Kau sakit?" yang diajak bicara makin mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka lalu menjatuhkan wajah.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan itu, Yixing!"

"Kau pasti ada masalah dengan Tom kan?" tuturan itu sukses membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, meminta penjelasan kalimat Yixing lebih lanjut "Kau ada masalah dengan Sehun, maksudku."

"Kehidupanmu sebelumnya pasti menjadi seorang cenayang." balasnya membuat Yixing menatapnya kosong, Luhan memainkan jarinya tepat dihadapan sang kawan.

"Hei Xing." setelah tersadar, Yixing tanpa sadar mengucap hal yang membuat Luhan tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kalian itu, bukannya musuh ya? Lantas kenapa kau terlihat sedih saat mempunyai masalah dengannya?"

Luhan mematung sesaat. Lalu setelahnya ia menyangkal sewajarnya.

"Tidak Xing. Aku tidak punya masalah dengannya, apalagi sedih. Cuma sedikit kesal."

"Menurutku sih sama." tuturan lugu Yixing membuat Luhan memutar maniknya malas.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

[]

Kaki Luhan baru saja keluar dari elevator sampai ia menemukan eksistensi Sehun diambang pintu apartemennya. Maka dengan hati yang sedikit terkejut, dirinya segera menyapa lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?" Sehun yang sebelumnya tengah memainkan ujung kakinya segera mengalihkan ke arah sang penghuni apartemen yang ia tunggu.

"Aku perlu berbicara padamu." Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Kalau begitu, bisa minggir sebentar? Aku mau buka pintunya."

Sehun malah makin merapatkan diri "Aku mau berbicara sekarang." titahnya.

Luhan yang masih dapat merasakan kekesalannya hanya melipat kedua tangannya, menunggu Sehun mengucap.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus," perkataan ambigu Sehun nyatanya membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, si lelaki tinggi menahan untuk menghela nafas "Kita tidak bisa hanya menganggu keduanya, misi kita."

"Oh." jawaban singkat itu membuat Sehun sedikit bingung, Luhan kembali melanjutkan "Jadi kau ingin seperti apa?"

"Kita harus melakukan pendekatan." Sehun membasahi belah bibirnya yang tiba saja kering "Kau mendekati Chaeyeon, aku mendekati Baekhyun."

"Baiklah. Kapan?" Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar tuturan tersebut.

"Tentu saja secepatnya, Kijang bodoh."

"Ya! Cepat pergi atau kau ku lempar sepatu?" Sehun segera bergegas dengan tawanya yang muncul. Begitu sosok itu menghilang dalam elevator, Luhan hanya dapat mengumpat.

[]

- _ **to be continue..**_

[]

 **[ Rest in peace, Kim Jongin father ]**

 **[ note;** _ **halo semua!**_ _rencananya fanfic ini itu dibuat oneshot tapi karena panjang banget, jadinya dibikin twoshot/threeshot._ _ohiya, untuk ff_ _ **Milan**_ _aku tidak buat sekuelnya karena memang sengaja dibuat ending gantung hehe. terima kasih kepada readers yang telah review ffku sebelumnya and then, wanna review again?;)_ ]

 **[ notes;** adakah dari kalian ada yang masih berlayar di kapal HunHan kayak aku? hehehe ]


	2. Bagian 2

[]

Semua orang di kampus tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan itu layaknya anjing dan kucing; mereka juga tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan dalam beberapa waktu terakhir cukup akur. Namun kali ini mereka melihat keduanya sangat berbeda.

Jika biasanya beberapa bulan lalu mereka akan melempar gunjingan kepada satu sama lain, atau beberapa hari yang lalu saling mengatakan 'bodoh' satu sama lain sambil berjalan beriringan, kali ini mereka hanya saling tatap kala berpapasan.

Rasanya kampus tanpa perkelahian mereka bagai sayur tanpa sambal; jika tidak ada, rasanya kurang sedap dan terkadang aneh.

Yixing yang sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi santai saja dengan meminum tehnya, sedangkan Jongdae diam karena kebingungan.

"Mereka itu aneh sekali." katanya sambil mengunyah permen karetnya pelan. Yixing mengangguk setuju.

"Biarkan saja."

Sedangkan satu objek yang tengah jadi bahan perbincangan tengah gugup hingga merasakan keringat mengalir di kedua telapak tangannya karena menunggu Chaeyeon keluar dari kelasnya. Luhan mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sebuah getar notifikasi mampir ke ponselnya.

Satu pesan dari Sehun.

' **Jangan panik. Kau pasti bisa. Aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun dari kelasnya. Ingat skenarionya.'**

Mereka telah membuat rancangan licik untuk membuat orang terkasih melihat, omong-omong.

Maka saat beberapa Mahasiswa mulai berhamburan keluar, Luhan siap pada posisinya dan bersiap melakukan _nya._

Sosok gadis mungil nan cantik mulai nampak setelah bercengkrama dan berpisah dengan beberapa Mahasiswi lainnya. Segera saja Luhan menghampiri dan menyetarakan langkah kaki.

"Jung Chaeyeon?" yang empunya segera menoleh, Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Eum, iya?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sadari, sebuah perubahan akan terjadi. Dan itu tak ada kaitannya dengan sang pujaan hati masing-masing, melainkan sebuah kesadaran akan perasaan sesungguhnya.

[]

Baekhyun biasanya akan selalu menjemput kekasihnya pada pukul tujuh pagi lalu pergi ke kampus bersama dengan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Tetapi semua itu terjadi dua Minggu yang lalu. Karena saat ini ia tengah diboncengi oleh lelaki menawan dengan wajah bak pangeran—menurut pendapat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _a._ " tutur Sehun hampir berteriak akibat suara mesin kendaraan lain yang mengganggu percakapannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Ya Sehunie?" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya membuat Sehun menahan senyum.

"Di persimpangan sana ada toko roti baru. Mau mampir sebelum kekampus? Kudengar roti melonnya enak."

Anggukan Baekhyun yang dapat Sehun rasakan dipunggungnya menjadi jawaban.

"Baekhyun _a,_ aku akan mengebut." mendengar ucapan itu sontak saja si lelaki manis itu segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sehun dengan erat. Menciptakan debuman di kedua hati yang kini sedang berbunga.

"Tinggal bilang saja kau ingin aku berpegangan padamu, dasar."

[]

"Buka mulutmu _oppa. Aaa.._ " Luhan segera mengikuti instruksi Chaeyeon yang kini tengah berusaha menyuapkan satu potongan _kimbap._ Sang gadis menahan tawanya kala satu pipi lelaki yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya mengembung hingga kesulitan memakannya.

" _Oppa_ lucu sekali!" ujar Chaeyeon dengan gelak tawa yang sudah tak dapat ditahan. Luhan yang sudah menelan makanannya segera membalas dendam dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang kita seri Chaeyeon _a_!" kini giliran Luhan tertawa dengan lepas saat melihat gadis cantiknya terlihat kesulitan makan; jelas saja ia memasukan dua potong sekaligus.

Pengunjung kantin yang melihat kedekatan keduanya tampak bingung. Namun mereka memilih diam dan mengisi perutnya, tak mau ambil pusing tentang Luhan yang kini bahkan sedang menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Chaeyeon.

[]

"Sesuai rencana?" Sehun mengangguk sebisanya karena tangan dan mata yang fokus pada layar laptop. Jongin mengambil duduk disampingnya.

"Kami akan _dinner_ besok malam." kata Sehun membuat Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata ' _good luck'._

Keduanya tenggelam dalam aktivitas masing-masing sampai Jongin menghentikan kegiatan menulis kala mengingat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Sehun yang merasa aneh pun segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau bertanya seperti aku mencampakkan dia." Jongin tertawa sembari membalas "Memang benar kan?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat "Kami hanya sebatas rival yang ber _partner._ "

"Aku tahu. Semua orang bertanya-tanya mengapa kalian nampak seperti orang yang tak kenal sama sekali." tanya Jongin sambil menyamankan posisi duduk "Ada yang bilang kalian berpacaran lalu _backstreet_ agar orang lain tidak tahu."

"Aku dan si Kijang, berpacaran?"setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya Sehun tertawa terpingkal "Tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Jongin yang biasanya mudah tertawa hanya dapat melihat Sehun dengan datar "Aku lebih setuju kau dengannya, dibanding bersama Baekhyun."

Sehun pun kembali pada ekspresi malas dan fokus kembali pada kegiatannya "Kau tidak akan kutraktir saat aku berhasil _menembak_ Baekhyun."

"Oke."Jongin bangkit setelah merapihkan peralatan alat tulisnya dan berlalu setelah berkat "Tapi kau harus pertama yang memberitahuku saat kau rindu Luhan."

Sehun segera meraih botol air mineral kosong dan bersiap melempar ke arah Jongin yang telah pergi dengan lari kecil.

[]

Alunan gesekan biola dan tekanan tuts pada piano terdengar harmonis nan indah hingga membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan ikut hanyut dalam nada yang tercipta, apalagi bila bersama pasangan.

Tetapi dari berbagai ekspresi orang lain, maka Luhan adalah pengecualian; matanya melirik layar ponsel dengan tidak tenang, lalu melihat jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan dan setelahnya merapihkan jas marun di tubuhnya agar terlihat tak kusut.

Malam ini, di restoran Perancis yang selalu di bicarakan anak kampus adalah malam yang membahagiakan dirinya. Terang saja karena ia akan kencan dengan si pujaan hati, Chaeyeon. Dan omong-omong hari ini juga dia akan menyatakan perasaan.

Mengingat tujuannya itu membuat hati Luhan berdegup keras; antara deg-degan, panik, senang, takut ditolak, pokoknya semuanya menjadi satu.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dari perjanjian mereka namun yang ditunggu juga belum datang. Luhan menahan diri untuk tak memukul kepalanya sendiri akibat menyetujui ucapan Chaeyeon yang memilih pergi sendiri daripada ia jemput.

Seketika pikiran negatif menyerang Luhan secara bertubi-tubi; apa Chaeyeon malu dengannya karena baru bisa menjemput dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum?

Tangannya baru ditempatkan ke satu telinganya dengan menelpon Chaeyeon sampai sosok tinggi yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpa berdiri menjulang dihadapannya memakai pakaian yang sama sepertinya.

Setelan jas dengan rambut yang rapih.

..dan juga terlihat keren?

"Hei." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu duduk pada kursi yang seharusnya di tempati oleh Chaeyeon tanpa permisi, Luhan bersiap protes sebelum sang mantan _partner_ melanjutkan "Kau menguntitku ya?"

"Enak saja!" seperti _deja vu,_ Luhan segera menyangkal keras lalu hampir saja melempar gelas _wine_ yang masih kosong. Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak kreatif sekali memilih tempat kencan, Kijang." ujar Sehun membuat Luhan melipat kedua tangan didada dan terlihat murung.

"Aku yang lebih dulu memilih tempat ini tahu!" Sehun mengangguk malas sembari menatap pemain musik dengan tak berselera.

"Chaeyeon tidak akan datang." Luhan menaikkan alisnya kesal "Baekhyun juga tak datang."

"Lalu kenapa kau datang?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan datang. Sehun menatap lampu restoran dengan menerawang.

"Ceritanya panjang sekali; Baekhyun sebenarnya akan datang malam ini tapi tiba-tiba saja Neneknya datang ke Seoul lalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal dan harus membawa Chaeyeon juga. Sebenarnya ia enggan, tapi karena Baekhyun sekalian ingin berbicara putus pada Chaeyeon, ya nasib kita begini sekarang."

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar "Kita berhasil!"

Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama "Tidak disangka sekali. Padahal kalau besok dia masih bersama Chaeyeon aku akan menghasut untuk segera akhiri. Nyatanya ia bertindak lebih dulu."

Sebuah tepuk tangan segera menarik atensi keduanya kala pemain musik telah menyelesaikan pertunjukannya. Lampu restoran seketika meredup dengan terang hanya pada piano yang kini tengah dimainkan dengan memainkan sebuah lagu cinta. Tanpa aba-aba, sekitar dua orang pasangan mulai mengumpul ke suatu lingkaran dekat pemain piano yang juga tersorot lampu lalu berdansa. Luhan memandangnya _mupeng_ ; berkhayal seandainya Chaeyeon datang dan mereka berada disana.

Sebuah colekan terasa di telapak tangannya, Sehun menatapnya jahil "Mau berdansa denganku?"

Luhan membalas dengan menahan geli "Dasar gila."

"Ini untuk merayakan kemenangan kita, Kijang!" Sehun berbicara berusaha meyakinkan "Setelah ini kita akan fokus pada kekasih kita masing-masing."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?" pertanyaan itu tak membuat Sehun kesal, malahan segera menarik tangan Luhan lalu ikut bergabung pada lingkaran para pasangan yang semakin ramai.

"Ya!" Luhan menepis tangan yang tergenggam Sehun dan berniat beranjak namun kekuatan si rival lebih besar. Sehun menatapnya kesal.

"Cuma sekali! Atau kau tidak bisa dansa?" Luhan yang mendengar ledekan itupun terpancing.

"Tidak bisa berdansa? Kau akan tahu seberapa hebatnya aku dalam bidang ini." Sehun menaikkan alisnya merasa menang. Tangan Luhan telah bersiap pada posisi lurus, maniknya menyuruh Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu kedua pasang tangan itu bertaut.

Tangan itu terus saling menggenggam seiring dengan kaki yang berganti melangkah berganti secara konstan. Suara piano makin hanyut pada keduanya yang semakin memperdalam dansa mereka.

Saat pasangan lain saling melempar senyum, pujaan dan kata cinta, berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya dapat terpaku. Biasanya mereka selalu adu mulut kala bertemu, maka kini keduanya hanya dapat mengatupkanibir dan memandang satu titik entah kemana.

"Aw! Bisa dansa yang benar tidak?" Sehun membasahi bibirnya gugup kala Luhan meringis kesakitan; kakinya tidak sengaja terinjak olehnya, omong-omong. Sang pelaku hanya menatap sekilas seakan tak peduli.

Entah mengapa kali ini Sehun melihat si kijang Luhan terasa lucu dengan poni yang dibuat model keatas dan pakaiannya terlihat menenggelamkan tubuh yang ternyata mungil itu.

"Baru sadar aku tampan heh?" seringai Luhan kala memergoki Sehun menatapnya intens. Yang diajak bicara segera mengerjapkan mata agar kesadarannya kembali.

"Kau terlihat aneh tahu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak memuji lelaki mungil itu didalam hati karena terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau juga!" balas kesal Luhan yang ditanggapi Sehun dengan malas. Keduanya makin larut sampai suatu insiden membuat hal yang ada pada dirinya masing-masing muncul.

 _Tak_

Tiba-tiba saja lampu padam dan hanya menyisakan cahaya dari lilin pada masing meja.

Semua pasangan berteriak kaget, ada yang tertawa dan terdengar sebuah cipakan bibir beradu.

Diantara semua itu, keduanya melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar nalar.

Sehun mendadak menjatuhkan tangan di pinggang Luhan sedangkan Luhan memeluk erat Sehun.

Semua itu terjadi karena reflek terkejut.

"Ah k-kenapa harus dimatikan sih?" protes Luhan yang hilang akibat bertabrakan dengan dada bidang sang lawan. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha melepaskan kaitannya secara perlahan.

"E-ntah, supaya lebih romantis?"

Kala penerangan kembali muncul, keduanya tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan mata satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebuah getaran yang sama besarnya terjadi di hati keduanya.

[]

"Sehunie."

"Sehun a."

"Sehun."

"OH SEHUN!"

Sang empunya nama segera terlonjak dari lamunannya, Baekhyun terlihat emosi dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab oleh putaran mata Baekhyun dengan jengah.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku bicara kan? Dari tadi kau hanya diam!" Sehun mengelus tengkuknya merasa tak enak hati.

"Atau kau sedang membalas dendam padaku karena semalam tidak bisa datang?" Rajuk Baekhyun membuat Sehun panik.

"Bukan begitu! Tapi—" Baekhyun mengetukkan jemari di meja sambil menunggu Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sehun merasa buntu untuk mencari kebohongan. Karena pada nyatanya, ia terus melamun akibat perihal dansa bersama Luhan. Dan ia tak mungkin mengatakan itu kepada Baekhyun bukan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ia sudah memilih mengakhiri hubungan dengan Chaeyeon untuk Sehun. Tetapi lelaki itu bahkan tidak mau terus terang kalau kesal karena semalam.

Sehun segera membelalakkan matanya saat Baekhyun memilih bangkit dari kursi setelah mengatakan "Jangan temui aku jika kau masih marah."

"Aku tidak marah Baek!" biasanya ia akan auto berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini dia hanya memandang kepergian pujaan hatinya dengan hati bimbang.

Matanya tertutup sambil merutuki perbuatannya dengan ' _ini semua karena Luhan!'._

[]

 **-** _ **to be continue**_

[]

 **[ note;** gimana? tambah ngebosenin ya? karena bagian kemarin panjang jadi aku bagi lagi bagian ini hehe, oh iya terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang udah mau komen dan fav-in ff ini :) and last, 520 **]**


End file.
